


full faith and credit

by luthien82



Series: Senator Blaine AU [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Crush, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Blaine was introduced to his personal assistant, he regretted not being more involved in the hiring process. Because if he had, he might’ve put his foot down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full faith and credit

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

While Blaine was without a doubt a people person, he was crap at disappointing them or hurting their feelings. Thankfully, he had David for the administrative stuff. The guy had always had a knack for hiring and firing people in the gentlest of ways, starting with the Warblers back in their high school days, and ending with getting their campaign staff together. So it had only been natural to make him responsible for any hiring that had to be done when Blaine set up office in Washington. They’d taken only their most trusted staff with them to the capital and had decided to stock up on the rest, both in Washington and for the skeleton crew back home.

Wes had stayed on as his campaign treasurer, having apparently found a new love for politics. He worked in close contact with David to stay within the budget, and Blaine only rarely interfered; he trusted them implicitly.

The day Blaine was introduced to his personal assistant, he regretted not being more involved in the hiring process. Because if he had, he might’ve put his foot down.

Kurt Hummel was perfect. He had poise, and an impressive resume (according to David). He was quick, competent, quiet if needed and had a no-nonsense attitude on the phone as well as face to face when it came to other representatives.

He was also the most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen. He looked fantastic in his gray business suit with the slim tie and white, crisp shirt. But the minute they shook hands and Kurt opened his mouth to greet him, Blaine wanted to fall to his knees and beg this perfect human being to be his and his alone forever and ever, amen.

He didn’t, of course. If Dalton Academy had taught him anything, it was keeping his composure at all times. It didn’t mean that he didn’t _want_ to, though.

But Kurt Hummel was perfect for the position as his personal assistant, and as much as Blaine was distracted by him because he wanted to kiss him _so badly_ , there was no viable reason to fire him. Needless to say that, after two weeks as his assistant, Kurt had become invaluable to Blaine on a professional level as well, and firing him wasn’t even on his radar anymore.

About a month into their working relationship, Blaine was sitting in his office going over a financial proposal for a charity back home. He was tired already, had been constantly tired ever since he’d taken over the office. Washington and its political climate were much more draining than Blaine could ever have imagined.

He didn’t even notice how tired and out of it he was until he was startled by Kurt putting a fresh cup of coffee on his desk. He looked up and smiled gratefully at him. “Thank you, Kurt.”

“You looked like you needed it,” Kurt replied, sorting through a binder and pulling out several sheets of paper to put them into Blaine’s inbox tray. “These need to be signed by tomorrow morning,” he said, pointing at the tray, then put two sheets of paper in front of Blaine. “These need to be signed and sent out by tonight.”

Blaine looked over the text, grabbing a pen. While he signed everything, Kurt finished with, “And your ten o’clock meeting tomorrow has been pushed back to eleven.”

Blaine furrowed his brow, holding the signed papers out for Kurt to take while grabbing the cup to sip on his coffee. “Who was I meeting with again?”

He saw Kurt’s lips twitch slightly, but he didn’t lose face and just replied, “With the Senator of Oklahoma.”

“The student voucher issue, right,” Blaine remembered, rubbing a hand tiredly over his eyes. He sighed deeply and sank back in his (admittedly rather comfortable) chair. “I never thought I’d be this tired this fast.”

Kurt didn’t say anything to that at first, but then he admitted, “My dad slept through entire weekends for the first two months.”

Blaine looked up, surprised. “Your dad was a senator?”

Kurt’s lips twitched again. “No, he was in the House of Representatives, served three consecutive terms for Ohio,” he said, fiddling with the binder pressed to his chest.

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, your father is _Burt Hummel_?”

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. “Yes?” he said tentatively, as if he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Blaine beamed at him, excitement making his heart beat faster. “I fanboyed him _so hard_ in college, you have no idea!”

There was a beat of silence, then a dry, “Thanks.” Another beat, before Kurt muttered, “I think.”

Blaine felt like an idiot. He smiled sheepishly up at Kurt and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I mean, he did a lot to push the amendments for the equality act forward. He is a great man and I respected his ideals and visions a great deal.”

Kurt relaxed, even smiled slightly at Blaine. “He’s the best,” he said quietly, looking pleased and a little embarrassed.

“So,” Blaine asked, trying to get Kurt back on less shakier grounds. “Is that why you went into politics?”

Kurt snorted, and even _that_ looked elegant on him. Blaine would’ve been jealous if he hadn’t been so besotted.

“Hardly,” Kurt admitted, his hand tightening on the binder. “I wanted to be a performer, but Broadway wasn’t ready for me, and my dad needed help when he was elected for a third term, so I fell into it, I guess. I love what I do.”

Blaine wanted to hug him, tell him that Broadway didn’t know what it was missing out on, but instead he just said, “I’m glad to have you with us.”

They smiled at each other, but then Kurt straightened his shoulders and put on his professional mask. “Will that be all for tonight, sir?”

If Blaine hated one thing about his new position, it was the formality that came with it. He wanted to hear Kurt say his name, even just once, but he knew it was a pipe dream. So he shook his head at Kurt and waved him away playfully. “No, that will be all. Have a good night, Kurt.”

“You too, sir,” Kurt replied before walking out and closing the door quietly. Blaine stared at it for a beat, the alluring sway of Kurt’s hips in his form fitting suit pants still playing out in his head. When he realized what he was doing, he shook himself out of it.

“Get yourself together, Anderson,” he reprimanded himself and went back to work.

Yes, he might have an inappropriate crush on his personal assistant that, instead of waning, seemed to grow with every passing day. But it would be okay, because Blaine was a professional. He wasn't going to act on it. And if he couldn’t have Kurt in a romantic way, he at least could be the best damn boss Kurt had ever worked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head's up: I'll be posting small snippets in the life of Senator Blaine whenever an idea strikes me. There will be no big, overall plot. I'm just not brave enough to try that.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it this far.


End file.
